One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 15
A man in a platinum suit of armor, decorated in blue flags made his way to the center of the crater with Zax twirling around. "This can't be real." Tybalt murmured behind his helmet. "I'm actually going to have to fight that... Thing." Zax stopped in his tracks and glared towards Tybalt. "I'm not a thing you little shit. And you better talk to me using my name before I pound you through hell and back." He growled angrily, swiftly pulling his pistols from inside his jacket. "I'm just itching to bust hundreds of caps all up in your ass!" Tybalt tilted his head. "You are one strange man indeed. I'll try to end this quickly." Tybalt drew his sword and held up his shield. "Let us duel." Saber dropped his hand. "BEGIN!!" Zax attacked first, letting off round after round into Tybalt's armor. "First come glory! Then the women!! And possibly the men!!" Tybalt charged forward, using his shield as cover before slashing his sword across Zax who ducked down to the floor. "A nimble bastard aren't you?" Zax pressed the barrel of his gun into Tybalt's chest. "Damn right!" He laughed happily before pulling the trigger, blasting Tybalt back. "And with that I am the victor! But... My name isn't Victor.. I'm a victor not named Victor." Tybalt stood up and the bullet fell out from his armor. "Hmm. That there pistol packs some punch to it. If I weren't wearing this I surely would've been killed. Now, let us continue!" Tybalt charged forward and cut Zax' guns in half before spinning around and elbowing him. Zax fell back as he felt his ribs break. "You broke my ribs!!! Mmmm... Ribs.. Who wants some after this? Tybalt is paying!" As he finished his sentence, Tybalt delivered a hard knee into his face, before a mid air spin kick. Zax flew into the walls of the crater and sand buried him. Tybalt walked over to him and pulled him out the sand, delivering devastating blows into his body. Listening to the cracks of his bones and laughing deeply. "This was the best you could muster? Once you lost your guns you became useless!" "Or I'm just a masochist." Zax smiled with blood trailing down his chin. He wrapped his legs around Tybalt's head and arms, flipping him into the sand as he pulls out another pair of pistols. "Surprise mothafucka." Zax bombarded Tybalt with hundreds of rounds of bullets, all going deeper and deeper into his armor until a hole was created. Zax ditched his empty guns and started punching the hole. "This little piggy went to the market. This little piggy went to the slaughter. This little piggy got his ass killed, and this little piggy was a wimp and went home!" Zax laughed as he repeatedly bashed his fist into Tybalt. Tybalt coughed and grabbed Zax' hands and pulled him in close for a head-butt breaking his nose. In a quick movement he got back to his feet and charged into Zax, relentlessly dealing heavy punched across his body. "You piece of trash! Wasted flesh! You tacky shit!" Zax gasped and jumped back. "I am not tacky! This black on black and red looks good on me!" Zax whined before collapsing to his knees. "Oops... Looks like I'm dying.. Shit.." "What inspiring last words." "I know! I'm so inspired to die! Well.. Not really.. Why'd you lie to me and tell me these words were good! I may be a piece of shit but I'm an honest piece!!" Tybalt stared at Zax through his helmet. "I'm going to start beating you now. I don't know when I'll stop. And honestly, I don't care." Tybalt stomped Zax into the dirt, trying to break every bone in his body. "Just die already!!!" Tybalt demanded. "That's enough." Leone pushed Tybalt back. With a piercing glare he stared back at Tybalt. "If you dare lay another finger on him, or even touch a hair on his head. I will kill you. I will slowly slaughter you, until your very last breath you will be in agony. Do you understand?!" Tybalt backed off and exhaled. "So be it.." Tybalt walked away and Rose his hand. "I win." He said calmly as he left the crater. He passed by Kent and have him a death stare. "You're next gear lord." Kent smirked. "Okay." He laughed as he walked by. Fantasia stuck her leg out and tripped him before kicking him back into the crater. "Oops." She said sarcastically. "Oh well." Kent coveted his face shook his head. "Fantasia you're so mean!" "He deserved it! No one messes with my baby bro!" "Baby? How old are you?!" "Older than you for sure. Especially after that childish display of tactics earlier." Fantasia laughed and walked off. "Call me when it's my turn!" Saber coughed loudly, and it echoed throughout the area. "The next battle... Red The Anarchist vs. The Eyepatched Ghoul Kayuya!!" Red dashed passed everyone and stopped in the center as a cloud of black smoke, red light came from the inside, pulsing like a heartbeat. "Ooh.. It's my turn." Red returned to his normal form and glared up at Kayuya. "Let's go." Kayuya smiled and removed his eyepatch, his black hair turning whiter than snow. His skin turning pale and his eyes a fierce red. "If you want to lose so badly, so be it." Kayuya slid down the crater and stood across from Red, both staring back at each other. Saber dropped his hand. "BEGIN!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc